


Brothers Are Hard

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Modern Dating Adventures of Ranya [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Raven is a saint, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Raven and Anya have moved in together. They've also agreed to take in Raven's three younger brothers while Raven's biological parents are in Europe.This is the quick story of how she goes form being a virtual stranger to being their big sister.





	Brothers Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a filler one-shot. I just want to get back to the fluff and the longer I dwell on the angst that is the Bios, the less I wanted to write this one. So I made it quick and easy. You get the gist of the story! I hope you enjoy even if it is shorter than the other ones!

**_August 20, 2016_ **

It wasn’t like Anya could help herself. She really couldn’t. Pacing helped her get the nervous energy out. It always had. When she’d been a girl in Tibet. She’d pace the pastures, often with a small group of sheep moving with her.

Today was the day. She and Raven had officially been living together for a couple of weeks. But now… Now Raven’s little brothers were going to be moving in with them too. For the foreseeable future. So Raven’s parents could go off to Europe. Well, not go off, go off. In all fairness, Tadgh Ó Conchobhair was very sick and he had to go to Europe to try some sort of experimental treatment. Zarita Ó Conchobhair though, she could have stayed.

She was doing everything she could to be supportive. She wanted to be Raven’s rock, Raven’s safe harbor. So she was getting her anger and frustration out now, before three innocent children were moved into the house she’d built for the future she hoped to share with Raven.

Having only met the boys once, Anya wasn’t sure what to expect. She knew their schedules by heart. Zarita had cut down on their activities so they wouldn’t interfere too much with Raven and Anya’s schedules.

Even with the cut backs, there was something happening every night of the week except Sundays. Rory was already enrolled in karate and that he went to the dojo a few blocks away four nights a week. Apparently he was pretty good. He was also on a rugby team that met three nights a week for practice and Saturdays for games. She also knew Rey was in karate, but he didn’t go as often as his twin because he had soccer practice too. And Little Rogan, while he went with his brothers to karate, he was more interested in books and the stars than anything athletic.

When she’d convinced Raven to move in with her, she’d promised herself she’d welcome the boys with open arms. So she was trying. Really, she was.

“You’re going to wear a path in our beautiful new floors,” Raven said quietly as she approached Anya from behind. Arms slid around her and hands pressed against her fluttering stomach. “You don’t need to be so worried. They’ll adjust. We’ll adjust. It’s all about finding our rhythm.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Anya asked, turning her head just enough to see Raven.

“They didn’t do anything,” Raven shrugged. She kissed the back of Anya’s shoulder before turning her around. “I am still so furious… no, I’m beyond furious with the Bios. That they actually thought this was my responsibility or whatever… they’re just so selfish!”

Anya shook her head. She cupped Raven’s face with her hands and smiled, “They don’t even know what they’re missing out on by not getting to know you.”

“I know. And neither do the boys. So I’m going to be a grown-up and try to remember they weren’t born when my childhood happened. And I’m going to try to not be bitter that they got to grow up with the parents I should have had.”

“You got Jake and Abby instead,” Anya reminded her.

Nodding, Raven smiled, “And I’m grateful they saved Ry and me. But still, I can’t help but wish the Bios had stepped up and done the right thing.”

“That’s normal. To questions the why and the how things happened. I used to do it all the time, especially right after I lost my hearing,” Anya ran the pads of her thumbs over the apples of Raven’s cheeks. “But I learned you have to take the good with the bad.”

“What’s the good here?” Raven asked.

“Well that I don’t know. But I’m sure we’ll find some,” Anya kissed her gently.

Sighing into the kiss, Raven tightened her arms for a moment. When Anya pulled away, Raven was grinning at her, “We’ll find all the good we need. I’ll search through anything and everything until we do!”

****

It was to no ones surprise that the boys were dropped off late. Zarita had been furious, and not very good at hiding it when Raven had told her when the boys could move in. She’d had to delay her trip to Europe by a couple of weeks. Not that Raven was sorry. She wasn’t about to move in with Anya and not have any alone time with her girlfriend before her three unknown little brothers joined the household. So when Zarita dropped them off nearly two-hours after she’d claimed they’d be there, all Raven could do was roll her eyes and sigh.

“I’m so sorry!” Zarita exclaimed for the twentieth time. She patted down her already immaculate hair and ushered the boys inside. “Time just got away from me!”

“We have karate soon,” Rey reminded her, his voice quiet. The massive suitcase he was pulling behind him made the boy look like a child playing with his dad’s bag.

“You’ll have to speak up,” Zarita ran a hand over his black hair. “Anya has a hard time hearing.”

Raven growled at that. A hand on her forearm stopped her from stepping toward her Bio mom. Glancing to the right, she saw Anya rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“Actually,” Anya spoke just as softly as Rey had, “I can hear you just fine right now. I’ve put my hearing aids in so I can hear you.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Zarita exclaimed, her tone belying her regret.

“I’m sure you are. No need to fret over it. Sometimes people can’t adjust,” Anya shrugged. She winked at Raven before adding, “Other people are just naturally good with their hands.”

Stiffening at the innuendo, Zarita glared up at her daughter’s girlfriend. If she’d had her way, Raven would have moved in with the boys at their house. Moving one woman instead of three boys would have made much more sense, been much easier. Except Raven had sworn Anya would move in too.

Unable to stand the thought of Anya in her house, Zarita had agreed to let the boys move in with Raven at the townhouse she’d claimed Anya had restored beautifully. Tadgh agreed readily to the boys moving. He thought a change of scenery would do them good.

“Anya,” Raven giggled and swatted at her shoulder. “Behave. Children hear more than we think.”

“They’ll be fine,” Anya shrugged. Her eyes fell to Rey, “Right? You’re okay?”

Just like his mother, Rey stiffened. He didn’t respond to Anya, only narrowed his eyes and sniffed.

Putting on her best smile, Raven held out a hand for Rey to take, “Come on then, I’ll show you guys to your rooms.”

“We get our own rooms?” Rory asked, following closely and pulling Rogan with them.

Whatever Raven’s response was, it was lost as she headed up the stairs. Sighing, Anya turned back to Zarita and tried to smile. She wasn’t overly successful if the glare she met was anything to judge by.

“Was that all they brought? Those suitcases and book bags?” Anya asked, trying to find anything to fill the silence.

“Of course not,” Zarita replied, her tone gaining an edge again.

Biting the inside of her cheek, it took all of Anya’s willpower not to tear into the woman. She had to remind herself of Raven’s need for the boys to be okay with everything. She may not know them, but they were already going through enough without drama between the big sister they never knew and their mother making it all worse. Still, Zarita could try to be a little more civil. Her grudge against Anya wouldn’t help anything.

“Is there more in the car? I’d be happy to help get everything unloaded,” Anya offered.

“Trying to get rid of me before I can even say goodbye to my children?” Zarita snapped.

Eyes growing round, Anya shook her head, “Unbelievable.”

“Yes, it is unbelievable!” Zarita huffed at her. “I don’t see why Raven couldn’t move into the house with the boys. Why she insisted on living here.”

“And Raven doesn’t see why you and Tadgh chose to abandon her and Ryan but she’s still willing to help you out,” Anya shot back. Her hands fisted at her side though her fingers itched to grab the older woman and throw her out of the home she’d built. “And don’t get indignant about that! It is the truth! Now try to be an adult for the next twenty minutes or get the hell out now. Raven doesn’t need to deal with your attitude on top of everything else this day means.”

“I never – ”

Nodding, Anya cut her off, “Oh, I know. You never do anything. It’s all everyone else. Whatever. Just show me to the boxes or the bags or the golden silverware. Show me what I need to grab to get you out of here!”

“Ahn?” Raven’s voice carried down the stairs.

Biting back her next remark to Zarita, Anya whirled around to call back, “Yeah?”

“Do you need the boys to help unload the car?”

Zarita stepped forward and replied, “Of course not! Let the boys relax. I’m sure your friend can get everything else easily. All on her own.”

That was met with silence. Anya glared at the wall over Zarita’s head and counted to a hundred. Counting to ten hadn’t helped much…

Then the sound of footsteps on the stairs had the two women turning to see the boys and Raven heading toward them.

 ** _You okay?_** Raven asked, glancing from Anya to Zarita and back again.

 ** _I’m fine,_** Anya pulled her in for a quick kiss. **_Promise._**

Narrowing her eyes, Raven looked back at Zarita, “What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything!” she exclaimed, pressing a hand over her heart like she couldn’t believe Raven would think anything was her fault.

“Of course you didn’t,” Anya muttered.

“Are we unloading the truck?” Rory asked from the foot of the stairs. “Raven said it’d go faster if we did. And karate starts in an hour.”

Sighing, Zarita stepped forward to pat his cheek, “Why don’t you go and rest? You’ve got a tournament coming up soon.”

“If he doesn’t have to help, why should I?” Rogan questioned.

“You’re all helping. Let’s go,” Anya spoke over whatever Zarita was trying to say.

 ** _She’s a professional at playing people off each other isn’t she?_** Anya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 ** _She was never very good at not playing favorites,_** Raven replied with a small shrug.

 ** _She’s my mother and you should not talk about her like that,_** Rey interjected, glaring at his sister.

Anya stiffened, feeling a bit chastised by the boy. Raven however, narrowed her eyes and stepped toward her brother, **_she was my mother first. And while it seems she’s been a better mother to you boys than she ever was to me and Ryan, I will talk about her however I want when I’m having a private conversation with my girlfriend._**

 ** _Raven,_** Anya sighed.

 ** _She’s a good mom,_** Rey insisted.

 ** _I’m very happy that your experienced with her outshines mine,_** Raven said. She tried to soften her eyes, to let him know she was being real with him. **_But I don’t know much about her other than a lot of things you don’t need to know. So how about you give me time to get to know her as your mom and you learn to accept that she’s never been one to me?_**

“Everything okay?” Zarita asked from the back of the pickup truck full of boxes.

“Everything is fine!” Anya yelled back. “You didn’t say the boys know sign.”

Rory shook his head, “Just Rey. Dad taught him after he lost his voice once.”

 ** _Don’t be mean to Mom,_** Rey insisted.

 ** _I’m trying. And I’ll keep trying,_** Raven replied. **_But I make zero promises._**

****

The boys were officially unpacked a few days later. With school and activities, it seemed like neither Anya nor Raven could get into any kind of a routine with them. Against everything Anya ever swore she’d be like as a parent, she went out and bought a huge dry erase calendar so they could keep better track of everything.

It wasn’t too bad though. The boys were old enough to take care of themselves. They did their homework without having to be pestered, they helped keep the house tidy. Really, Anya didn’t feel like she had any reason to complain.

Except for the way the boys were with Raven that is. Rogan was standoffish, with her. He wouldn’t approach her first about anything. He’d respond when Raven talked he just wouldn’t initiate. It had hurt Raven for the first few weeks. Then Rogan had warmed so quickly to Anya, he was so eager to be her friend. Anya had found Raven crying in their room one night, a few months after the boys had moved it. She’d apologized for Rogan liking her, that at least had Raven laughing.

“I don’t want him to hate you,” Raven told her. “I just want him to like me.”

“Once he gives himself the chance to know you, he’s going to be crazy about you,” Anya promised her.

Rory and Rey were a whole other story. They weren’t exactly mean but they weren’t welcoming. They snapped. They ignored. They refused to follow simple rules. Any time someone brought up the Bios, the boys were so fast to defend them it made heads spin.

It went on for weeks until Anya could no longer stand it. They were making Raven miserable.

“What is your problem?” She demanded one day at dinner. Raven tried to shush her, to get her to let it go, but Anya couldn’t bite her tongue any longer. “No! I’m done with this. Either they start talking and learnt o respect your and our home or Zarita and Tadgh can find someone else to pawn them off on!”

“Don’t talk about my parents like that!” Rory insisted.

Anya scoffed, “I’m sorry kid. I know you love you parents but not everyone does. And you don’t get to hold Raven’s childhood against her. That isn’t how this works. So you tell me, right now, why you think you can come in here and at like this.”

“Mom get sad whenever someone talks about Raven,” Rey finally says after Rory and Anya glare at each other for a few minutes.

“So you take that out on Raven?” Anya rolled her eyes. She stood up from the table and moved to stand behind her girlfriend, “here’s the deal rugrats. You’re going to drop the attitude toward Raves. She hasn’t done anything to any of you. She’s agreed to pause her own life to make sure you can continue yours without a struggle. That offer, which I told her to turn down several times, can be rescinded.”

Rory scoffed, “The great Raven Reyes would never turn her back on family though.”

“That! That right there is what I’m talking about!” Anya pointed at the boy. “Why are you so against her?”

“You have no idea what its like to grow up in a house with… ghosts! That’s what Ryan and Raven were to us. We knew about you, we knew you were around. But Mom refused to put away the pictures. She refused to stop cutting out articles by you or about you. And every time, she’d cry to Dad,” Rory hissed, his eyes hard as they met Raven’s. “And we had to live up to Mom’s idea of Ryan and Raven, the children she lost.”

That had Raven laughing through her tears, “She didn’t lose me! She gave me away. Give me a break!”

“It hurt her!” Rey insisted.

Wheeling around, Raven glared at him, “Listen, I’m only going to tell you guys my side of the story once. You can believe it or you can ignore it. That’s on you. But Anya’s right. You can’t stay here if you’re going to keep on hating me. I haven’t done anything to you.”

Rory rolled his eyes, “Mom – ”

“Zarita is not my concern! I have gone out of my way to not be negative about that woman around you guys. I have bitten my tongue and turned the other cheek,” Raven yelled. She stood and started pacing. After a few minutes, she started telling her story to her younger brothers.

They’d try to interrupt but a glare from Anya or a scoff from Raven kept them quiet for the most part. By the end, the boys were crying too, although Rory fought the tears the hardest. Rogan even gave Raven a hug before bed.

****

As the weeks went by, the boys grew to like and then love their sister. They really warmed to Ryan quickly. Anya found herself smiling on her way home from work, eager to hear about the crazy things Rogan discovered on his walks that day, to the newest kick combo Rory had mastered.

By the time the boys had been with them for half a year, Anya had nearly forgotten what life was like before them. She and Raven would cook dinner together, sharing quiet conversations and quick kisses, while the boys did their work. It was all very domestic and Anya couldn’t help but love it.

The only area lacking was the boys and their interactions with Abby and Clarke. Rory and Rey especially seemed to really have it out for the Griffin women. No amount of talking from Raven and Ryan seemed to help. Even Rogan, the one who was quick to warm to people, was cold toward Clarke.

Of course that didn’t stop Raven from have Clarke and Lexa over as much as she always had. Clarke had been a constant in her life since she was young, that wasn’t about to change because the boys hated her.

“At least it isn’t me anymore,” Raven said one night as she and Anya prepared for bed.

“They’re ridiculous,” Anya replied. She stretched and yawned before climbing into bed. “Clarke is literally the human embodiment of a golden retriever. Who hates gold retrievers?”

Raven giggled, “Please don’t compare my sister to a dog.”

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Anya said quietly, opening her arms for Raven to settled into her embrace. “Maybe the boys don’t like you calling Clarke your sister or Abby your mom.”

“They’re my family. They saved me.”

“I know they did, Raves,” Anya replied gently. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed, “I’m just saying. It took them so long to warm to you because they thought you hate Tadgh and Zarita – ”

Raven laughed, “I do hate Tadgh and Zarita.”

“They might feel like you’ve tried to replace your real family with the Griffins.”

Leaning on her elbow, Raven studied Anya’s face while she thought. Then she swung a leg over Anya’s hips and moved to straddle her. Once she was settled, she smiled down at her, “Clarke and Mama G are my family. And you. You’re my family. You’re my future. And my brothers… I don’t hate them but I don’t know them well enough to say I love them.”

“I think that’s fair. Just don’t let your feelings for the Bios influence how you feel about them,” Anya said quietly.

“I love you, Ahn,” Raven responded.

Anya smiled up at her, “I love you.”

****

It takes a few more months, and Clarke and Abby spoiling them for Christmas, for the boys to warm up to the Griffins. Rory finds out Abby is a doctor and instantly starts asking her the strangest questions Anya had ever heard. Rey smiles shyly when Clarke offers to teach him to draw. Rogan is content as long as his brothers are happy.

As if she knew something was changing, that was when Zarita reappeared, insisting on taking the boys home. Tadgh was recovering nicely, a miracle to be sure. He’d be home in a few days.

Anya’s favorite part about the boys moving out again happened when Clarke and Lexa showed up to help them load up the moving truck. Zarita had sniffed and tried to turn them away.

“Clarke!” Rey had roared a few seconds later, sprinted past his mother to jump into Clarke’s open arms.

“Lexa!” Rogan was right behind him.

Zarita stared at her sons, mouth hanging open. She never expected them to like Raven’s replacement family.

“Let’s go boys,” She insisted. “I’m sure Raven and her friends can take care of all of this.”

“We can’t leave,” Rory had replied, not even looking up from his school books. “Raven and Clarke are making tacos tonight. And Lexa is making a chocolate cake.”

Zarita rolled her eyes, “I’ll make you tacos and chocolate cake.”

“But it’s _Lexa’s_ chocolate cake!” Rogan whined. “No one makes cake like Lexa does!”

By the end of the evening, Zarita was almost ready to pull her hair out. While she’d been in Europe, she’d hoped the boys would help bring Raven around to the idea of being a family again. Instead, Raven had pulled the boys into her fake family.

“They aren’t fake!” Rogan yelled after he heard her say as much to Raven.

“Clarke and Abby love Raven and Ryan!” Rey added.

Rory nodded as he put on his backpack, “they love us too. Even though we’re buttheads.”

Raven reached over the table to give him a high five. She’d said that often enough to him that he’d learned to love the phrase.

****

That night, Anya and Raven enjoyed their first night of freedom in over half a year. Anya had dedicated the night to blowing Raven’s mind. A favor her girlfriend was eager to repay.

As they lay in bed, panting and sweating, Raven smiled against Anya’s neck, “I’m so happy I don’t have to try to stay quiet anymore.”

“You didn’t have to in the first place,” Anya replied, smoothing a hand over Raven’s hair.

“What?”

Anya laughed before she replied, “Raves, I soundproofed our room.”

“You did what?”

“I don’t want our children hearing me rock your world!” Anya laughed harder.

Raven sat up, not caring when the blanket fell to her waist, leaving her chest exposed, “You mean to tell me I’ve been forcing myself to be quiet for months for no reason?”

Anya nodded. Her hands grabbed at Raven’s waist, moving her until she was straddling her hips. Then she winked, “I like watching you try to be quiet. Those lip bites, when you bite the pillow, when you bite me. I like it all.”

“And what about our kids?” Raven ignored her attempts to seduce. “Who said I’m having your kid.”

Sitting up, pressing their bare torsos together, Anya nipped at her pulse point before pulling back to meet Raven’s eye, “Who said I’m not going to have yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
